Immortals
by HopeFaith10
Summary: After his father died, Romeo found a spell to make himself immortal but it had another effect which he doesn't discover until over a thousand years later when he encounters Doctor Wendy Marvell. Can Romeo keep the secret of their immortality? RoWen. Lemons and cursing warning!
1. Chapter 1

If you have read a couple of my stories you might know that ideas hit me at the most random of times. Well this one came to me...while playing Roblox. I wasn't even listening to music of Fairy Tail it just...BAM!

So enjoy.

* * *

Officer Romeo Conbolt sat in the hospital waiting area. He had slipped off a roof while trying to catch a runaway criminal. He sat there in embarrassment while thinking about his dad that had died about one thousand and two hundred years ago. Since then he had found a spell to make himself immortal. He saw a familiar looking blue haired girl but ignored how much she looked like his friend Wendy who had died around the same time as his dad. There was no way it was her. Or was it her?

"Hey Wendy! Can you take in the police officer with the black hair?" Doctor Lila Kien asked the doctor with the blue hair. Romeo knew Lila very well from the amount of times there was no one else to take him. The blue haired girl nodded and said "Romeo Conbolt?". Romeo stood up awkwardly, leaning against the chair for support. Lila walked over to the wheelchairs and helped him onto one. Wendy wheeled the injured police officer into an examination room. She lifted him onto the bed and asked "So Officer Conbolt, what happened this time?". Romeo sighed and pointed to his leg that had a huge gash with blood and glass everywhere. Wendy looked at his leg carefully and explained "After I remove the glass on the surface of your wound, you will have to go in for an x-ray". Romeo nodded, afraid to speak because of the girl's similarities to Wendy Marvell, an old friend of his. "Oh and I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Doctor Wendy Marvell" Wendy said while blushing. Romeo froze at the mention of Wendy's last name. Was it really the Wendy he was friends with? His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by pain in his leg. He looked over at Wendy and saw her putting blood stained glass onto a tray. "Was that sore?" Wendy asked Romeo. Romeo nodded shyly. He sat in silence as Wendy pulled the rest of the glass out of his leg then proceeeded to wipe the wound with a cloth. Wendy then paged a doctor to see if an x-ray room was open. She then turned around to Romeo and said "we will now go to the x-ray room. Ready?". "Y-yes" Romeo stuttered, afraid to say something that will go too far.

Wendy pushed the bed into into an x-ray room and helped Romeo into the x-ray bed. She and another doctor stood behind the glass and began taking the x-ray. Wendy then help Romeo back to the examination room. "I'll wait here with you until Doctor Mean has finished analysing your x-ray. Hopefully I got all the glass and we just have to bandage you up." Wendy said while seating herself on a stool beside Romeo. Romeo nodded. He could tell he was gonna have at least an hour of awkwardness knowing how packed this hospital normally is. "Do what do you do except pulling stunts while catching criminals?" Wendy laughed. Romeo smiled and replied "I like to visit the graves of my father, my mother and my role model growing up. I often dream of them too. Other than that I also enjoy drawing and listening to music". He took out a sketchbook and opened it up. The first picture embarrassed him. He was really missing Wendy one day a decided to draw what she would look like at the time he drew it...which was a week ago. It looked exactly like the girl standing beside him. Wendy joked "Wow, I never knew you could predict the future with your drawings.". Romeo closed the book and asked Wendy "So what do you like to do besides being a doctor?". Wendy thought about what she enjoyed doing and answered with "Playing with my cat and shopping.". He was curious as to what she called her cat. He was expecting her to name it after someone in the guild and he asked "What's the cat's name?". Wendy smiled and said "I called her Carla". Romeo felt dumber than he already is. He should've known it would be Carla as it was her exceeds name back when Fairy Tail exsisted back in 821x. "That's a nice name" Romeo said while scratching his back.

The two were having an enjoyable conversation when the red haired Doctor Mean walked in and said "Romeo has broken his leg but the good news is we do not need to make a bigger incision in his leg to retrieve more glass.". Wendy nodded and thanked Doctor Mean who left shortly afterwards. Wendy helped Romeo into the wheelchair again and wheeled him into the casting room. She wrapped Romeo's leg in a white bandage. "Alright, here are some crutches and you are free to go home." Wendy explained while handing him a pair of crutches. "Thanks and hey can I have your number?" Romeo said to Wendy. He felt awkward saying this. "Alright then" Wendy unexpectedly said before writing her number on a small piece of paper. She gave it to Romeo before the two said their goodbyes.

Romeo got back to his appartment and decided to text Wendy. He texted her and said _"Hey Wendy, would you like to go on a date sometimes? Xx"_ and waited for a response. Wendy was at her little bungalow house with Carla. She was eating a salad for dinner as she was on a diet. Carla was sprawled out on the couch. Wendy turned to Carla and said "Just because I'm not there doesn't mean you can claim the entire thing to yourself.". Carla hissed at Wendy before watching her owner go back to eating her salad. Wendy's phone suddenly buzzed and she looked at it. She had a text message from Romeo. Wendy read the message and almost swooned. She was alone with Carla for quite sometime and she felt like she needed someone else in her life. She texted back _Sure maybe tomorrow? Xx_ and got extremely excited that she started trembling. Carla noticed this and rolled off the couch while giving a high pitched screech. "You can be such a bitch sometimes Carla" Wendy sighed. Carla rolled her eyes and Wendy started daydreaming about Romeo...their first date, their first kiss...his male part. Images of what she imagined his male part made her feel sweaty. She blushed and tried not to think about it. Innappropreate images of her and Romeo kept drifting into her mind and she unconciously started to wet herself. She blushed and said "Thank god tomorrow is my day off and I won't be doing this at work!".

Romeo read the message Wendy had sent him and he asked _"shall I call you so we can arrange the details?"._ Wendy read the message and got nervous. She was always nervous before calls and in a panic she unconsciously accepted his call invite. Her phone started ringing in her hand and when she looked down, she saw that Romeo was video calling her. She answered the call and she saw Romeo's face appear on the screen. The new couple chatted for a while go they could get to know each other and when the call was finished Romeo thought to himself _I want to get to know Wendy a bit more than just knowing what she likes, dislikes and so on._ He went to bed and felling asleep thinking about Wendy. Wendy was about to go to sleep when she started daydreaming again. She lay on her bed and the thought that was not in the centre of her attention was the thought of her making out with Romeo. She suddenly realised that Romeo said that he would pick her up at noon and since Wendy was a heavy sleeper, she decided to go to bed a bit earlier than she had planned. It was around midnight when she got to sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about the events that could happen on the next day...


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, chill. I know I didn't upload yesterday after I said that I would upload daily. DON'T KILL ME! I'll upload twice today to make up for it. I'll try to get Kat to wake up and help me with Fairy Tail Next Gen tomorrow because today is her sister's birthday but for now here's a chapter of Immortals.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Romeo woke up yelling "I KNOW WHAT IT IS NOW!". His father's ghost was lying on the floor and he said "Son, get some sleep!". "The spell I used said that it would take at least a thousand years for the other happening to happen." Romeo explained. The ghost rolled his eyes and rolled onto his side. Romeo sighed and went back to sleep.

It was now 10am and Wendy was looking at her curling iron. She was in deep thought trying to figure out if she should curl her hair or keep it straight. What she didn't notice was that she was fully nude. Carla sat opposite to her on the bed. Wendy had an idea. She placed a brush beside the curling iron and asked Carla "Should I curl my hair or keep it this way? What do you think Carla?". The cat stared at both items before putting her left front paw on the brush. Wendy smiled and put the curling iron away. She then looked down and noticed she was naked. She gasped and said "I should put some clothes on.". She stood up and looked in her wardrobe. She looked through her many outfits before putting out a light blue dress. Carla tilted her head and Wendy sighed. She looked back in the closet and pulled out a yellow dress. Carla looked away as if she was embarrassed. Wendy looked for the last time and pulled out a light pink dress. She didn't care about Carla's opinion this time as this was her favorite dress of all of them. She pulled it on before brushing her long blue hair. She tied her hair up with a violet ribbon and completed the look with a pair of baby blue high heels. She looked in the mirror and admired herself. The dress was slightly revealing but she didn't care. She walked out of her bedroom and into the kitchen. She looked in her fridge for something to eat. She pulled out a container of blueberries and had an idea. She opened the cupboard to find the pancake mix although it was at the very back. She looked at the expiry date and noticed it was a day before the pancakes expire. She let out a sigh of relief because it felt like forever since she bought pancake mix. She read the instructions and noticed that she had to add milk and shake. She decided to be a rebel and put the dry mix into a blender with milk. She put the lid on the proceeded to blend the mixture. She opened the blender when it was done before placing blueberries into the blender. She blended the mixture again and when it was done she poured it onto a cooking spray-covered frying pan. She carefully flipped the pancakes as she cooked them. She successfully made three pancakes. Wendy plopped a bit of butter onto her creation and poured maple syrup on top of it all. She carried the pancakes to the table and sat down. She had just started eating when she looked at the time. It was 11:30am so she had half an hour until Romeo arrived. She continued eating her pancakes, trying not to get any syrup on her dress.

Meanwhile, Romeo was panicking his head off. There was half an hour until he was supposed to pick Wendy up and his dad was not helping him with his outfit. "Dad, it's my first date. What should I wear to impress Wendy?" Romeo asked the ghost that was sitting on his bed. He was holding a brown t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans in one hand and a white shirt with a pair of black suit pants in the other. His dad was pretending to be thinking before saying "Something casual". Romeo gave his dad a grumpy look before putting the white shirt and black pants away. He quickly got the t-shirt and jeans and looked at the time. It was 11:40am and Romeo was panicking even more. He quickly made himself a toasted jam sandwich. He finished it and ran out the door. He pulled out the GPS and punched in Wendy's address. She was fifteen minutes away and Romeo immediately knew he was going to be late. He started driving but made sure he wasn't going over the speed limit. He pulled up at her house at 12:05pm and knocked on her door in embarrassment. He was dressed like a hobo, he was late and he had jam and butter all over his face. Wendy opened the door and smiled. She grabbed a pastel blue purse and walked out the door. Her heel got caught in the step to get out of her bungalow and she tripped. Luckily, Romeo caught her before she fell down the stairs. Wendy looked up at him and said "Thanks Romeo". She looked at his jam and butter covered face and giggled. "Thanks but what are you laughing at?" Romeo questioned. Wendy took out a tissue out of her purse and wiped his face for him. Romeo blushed in embarrassment. He then opened the door of the front passenger seat of his car and waited for Wendy to get in. Wendy closed the front door, making sure Carla was inside, before politely getting into the car. Romeo closed the door for her and got into the driver's seat. Romeo started the car engine and started driving to the fairground the two picked as a date. "I remember last time I went to a fairground. It had to be the scariest thing I've experienced." Wendy explained. Romeo kept his eyes on the road as he joked "Was the clown being a bitch?". Wendy snorted and laughed loudly before answering "No, something I don't want to talk about happened.". Romeo shrugged but was keeping in mind the what Wendy told him about the Eclipse Aquarius. Maybe there was some connection between that and what Wendy didn't want to talk about. He might never know.

When the two reached the fairground, it was packed. Romeo looked everywhere for a parking space and ended up in a tight space where one of the cars was way over the line. The couple both tried not to scratch the cars on either side with only Wendy succeeding. Romeo hoped whoever owned the car wouldn't noticed the small scrape on back passenger door of the black car. Romeo had already gotten tickets on the internet and he gave one to Wendy. The two went through security and walked into the fairgrounds. Who knew what would happen at the fairground.

* * *

Again, apologizes for not uploading yesterday. Stay tuned for the next chapter that will be full of surprises. Wink wink nudge nudge.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay Kat's dead, my brain's dead, we're all dead. So here's a chapter of a story I actually have plans for.

* * *

Wendy and Romeo walked through the park, looking for a good ride to go on. They suddenly came across a part of the park called "Adult Land". Wendy had never come to this fairground before so she wondered what the "Adult Land" was all about. She turned to Romeo and asked "Do you know what Adult Land is about?". Romeo nodded and explained "If your under 18 you are not allowed in here. It's because there's gambling, drinking and y'know...adult stuff.". Wendy nodded and thought about going there at the end of the day for some reason. She had an idea and took out a marker. She started to draw on the map in the order they would go to each attraction in. They started off in Circus Compass. It was full of clowns, jugglers, animals and all sorts of crazy shit. They arrived and they looked at the times for the circus. The next show was in ten minutes from then. Wendy suggested playing a game where you had to aim for the clown with...a tiger. Wendy went first but missed. Romeo tried but he missed as well. Wendy threw the tiger with all her might and she managed to hit the clown and knock it over. She cheered and the owner asked "What prize would you like young lady?". Wendy looked at the prizes and picked out a small packet of bonbons. The couple walked away and Wendy opened the packet of bonbons. She looked away for a second and Romeo quickly snatched a bonbon and popped it in his mouth. Wendy saw the suspicious look on his face and asked "What did you do?". Romeo heard it wrong and asked "Do you want it back?". Wendy chuckled and shook her head. The two entered the circus and sat in the front row. The clown appeared and said "What do you call a pile of kittens?". Silence dawned over the crowd and the clown suddenly answered his own question and yelled "A MEOW-TAIN!". The entire crowd except for Romeo and some other people. "He's not much of a jokesmith is he?" Romeo mumbled to himself. "Oh we have a non-believer do we?" the clown chuckled while pointing at Romeo. Romeo looked at the clown in fright and stuttered "N-no". The clown laughed and dragged Romeo out of his seat. He pinned Romeo to the target at the knifethrower was about to use. The man was blindfolded and juggling five knifes. Wendy was suddenly frightened for her new lover as and knifethrower threw the knifes at the target. Luckily, they all missed and Romeo nearly took a whizz in his pants as the knifes landed close to his body. A wave of relief washed over Romeo and Wendy. The entire crowd started cheering and clapping. Romeo and Wendy left the Circus Compass and moved on to the Petting Zoo after than traumatizing incident.

The first animal the two saw was baby giraffes. Wendy looked at all the small baby giraffes, zebras, donkeys and horses. One of the giraffes actually shuffled over to Wendy and Romeo and looked up at them. Wendy bent down to pet it just as a zookeeper cheered "Well this is an amazing occurrence. Wobbles has never willingly come over to someone to be pet.". The woman with green eyes and fiery red hair walked over to them and hunkered down beside the baby giraffe. "Wobbles is normally rather shy but he seems to like you guys." she explained. Wobbles started nudging Wendy and Romeo as Romeo asked "What happens when all these animals grow into their full size?". The young lady explained "Well it depends on their species. Wobbles here will be going to the local zoo.". Wendy nodded and waved goodbye to Wobbles. The two moved on to a different pen with puppies and kittens. "AWW LOOK AT THEM!" Wendy squealed. Romeo saw a small golden retriever puppy dragging a ginger kitten over to the two of them and giggled. Wendy looked over at the puppy and kitten and started giggling along with Romeo. Wendy and Romeo continued walking and next was the aquatic part of the petting zoo. Romeo reached to touch one of the stingrays but missed it. "It's fast" Wendy chuckled. A zookeeper popped up behind them and bellowed "YEP THAT'S SPEEDY SPUD AS WE CALL HIM!". Romeo looked at the zookeeper in shock before bursting out laughing. "Who. names. a. stringray. spud?" he laughed. "YO MOMMA!" the zookeeper joked. Romeo gave the dude an angry looked before asking "Do you know what I do for a living?". "Are you a slutty shopkeeper?" the zookeeper laughed. Romeo took out his police officer id and badge. The zookeeper was suddenly intimidated. He started slowly backing away before he just left the to alone. "Let's get out of here." Romeo insisted. Wendy nodded and the two quickly left the petting zoo and headed for Scary Stuff (XD I know that's sounds like a lazy name but chill).

Wendy was slightly regretting going to Scary Stuff as she was very easily scared. She rarely took on surgery jobs and hated spooky films. She and Romeo first of all went on the apparently "haunted" rollercoaster. They sat together on a seat that normally held three people. The ride started and it started moving backwards of all directions. A spooky voice suddenly said "Welcome to my Haunted Rollercoaster. You can only hope that you will make it out alive. I said you can hope because I WILL BE YOUR MURDERER. Let me give you a push to make this a quick kill.". Wendy was already frightened as the rollercoaster started speeding forwards. She screamed loudly and grabbed on to the nearest object...which was Romeo's arm. Her breasts pushed against his body and Romeo started sweating. When the ride finished, it was obvious Wendy had been traumatized. Romeo helped her out of the rollercoaster but as she got out, Wendy's shoe got caught on the side of the cart and her shoe fell off. Romeo picked the shoe up and said "I believe this belongs to you, Cinderella.". Wendy smiled and played along with him. "Why yes Prince Charming. That shoe does belong to me." she chuckled as she put her shoe back on. She leaned on Romeo for balance and successfully got her shoe on without falling. "It's my turn to suggest we get out of here." Wendy sighed. Romeo agreed as he could see that Wendy had been traumatized enough. As they left, Romeo saw a sign that said "I will get you next time". He looked at it and chuckled "As if there's going to be a next time bud.". Wendy laughed at his joke.

The last place the two were going to was Adult Land. The two sat down at the restaurant and looked at the menu. It was getting late and when Wendy opened the menu, the first thing she saw was a joke dish that they didn't actually have called "Your girlfriend's pussy". Wendy cringed at the dish and looked at the normal dishes that they actually served. Romeo looked over his menu and asked "Do you want to share a pizza?". "Sure but a pizza what?" Wendy joked. Romeo burst out laughing before asking "A pizza pepperoni pizza?". "That was a bad pun dude." the very Australian waiter said. Romeo noticed the waiter was there and started laughing. "Sorry but can we have one pepperoni pizza?" Romeo asked. "Drinks?" the waiter asked. "One orange soda and for my girlfriend..." Romeo said, hoping Wendy would continue his sentence. Wendy blinked a couple of times before realizing what he was indicating. "Water please." Wendy ordered. The waiter nodded and said "That's an awesome choice dudes." before collecting the menus. There was an awkward silence while the two were waiting for their food. No one could think of an icebreaker until Romeo blurted "Do you want to go into the sex house before we leave?". Wendy stared at him in shock before stuttering "Are y-you a mind r-reader?". Romeo felt himself sweat and just as he did Wendy kissed him. The waiter came over with their pizza and said "Dude, you can do that in the sex room.". Wendy stopped kissing Romeo out of embarrassment and apologized to the waiter. "It's cool dudes. Enjoy your pizza." the waiter said before leaving. The two enjoyed their pizza and thought about possible things that could happen in the parlor.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, don't kill me, I haven't uploaded the past few days. I SAID DON'T KILL ME I WILL KILL THE MOTHERFUCKER THAT THREW THAT GODDAMN KNIFE!

Enjoy the chapter :)

Please note I have never done the damn act and I am probably gonna fuck this up.

* * *

Wendy and Romeo made their way over to the Sex Parlor when Wendy thought of something. She wasn't on her period and she didn't know if the shop in the parlor had sensitive condoms. Either way there was a chance of her becoming pregnant. She felt herself blush at the fact that she could get pregnant. What would happen if that was to happen? She was suddenly distracted by her and Romeo entering the Sex Parlor. A young lady in a bikini was standing behind a desk and she said "Hello, do you guys need a room?". "One room for two people please." Romeo explained. The bikini girl typed in the computer and a card came out of a machine. She handed the card to Romeo and she asked "Anything else?". "D-do you h-have a-any s-sensitive c-condoms?" Wendy stuttered. The girl shook her head and pointed to a sign that said _"Sorry folks, the sensitive condoms are out of stock!"._ Wendy blushed and said "Oh, okay". Romeo and Wendy walked past the desk and into the room with the same number as the card. There was some random stuff in the room like handcuffs, a vibrator, and a note explaining that all the things have been washed. "Eh, I still don't trust it!" Romeo commented. Wendy took the ribbon out of her hair and took off her shoes. Her heels were aching from wearing them for so long. She pulled her bra off from under her dress and Romeo was surprised that her breasts were bigger than he thought. She pulled her knickers off. Romeo licked his lips and took his shoes, socks, jacket and shirt off. Wendy took her dress off to show off her full body. Romeo took his underpants and trousers at the same time and he felt aroused. There was a strong smell of perfume in the room, coming from the bed that had been obviously washed with plenty of fabric cleanser. Romeo lay on the bed and started playing with his male part. This really tempted Wendy so she quenched her thirst by jumping on top of him and pinning him to the bed. She pushed her breasts against his bare chest. Romeo grabbed his lower male area and pushed it against Wendy's butt. Wendy granted the access and Romeo pulled her under him and pushed his male part inside. Wendy had been sexually bullied in school so she hardly felt the pain. This was just the beginning.

Romeo and Wendy began kissing and banging against the bed. Romeo was playing with Wendy's breasts. They were really into it when a bang on the door happened. They stopped for a second and noticed how much fun they were actually having. They had started at 8 pm and it was midnight already. "Hey, we're closing." a male voice yelled from the other side of the door. "Right, we're getting out." Romeo yelled. He gently pulled his male part out of Wendy's lower female area and he got off the bed. A piece of the blanket was still attached to his foot and he tripped. Wendy giggled and got out carefully. Wendy threw her ribbon in her purse and got her dress and shoes on. Romeo put all his clothes back on and the two left. They gave the card back and proceeded to make their way to Romeo's car. Wendy was still feeling aroused and when she got in the car, the words "Wanna continue when we get to my place?" slipped out of her clumsy mouth. Romeo, who was having the same vibes, nodded and started the car engine. Wendy realized she had forgotten her bra and knickers and watched as her breasts bounced as the car started. She blushed in embarrassment as Romeo smiled. The ride home was silent as the two kept thinking about perhaps getting a literal taste of each other. They pulled up to Wendy's bungalow and rushed into Wendy's bedroom. Carla was luckily fast asleep on her bed at the time and didn't hear the two enter. Romeo and Wendy threw off their clothes and got into Wendy's bed. Wendy lay on top of Romeo and made her butt face his face. She pushed her breasts against his stomach as she sucked his male part. Romeo let out a moan before deciding to take advantage of the fast her butt was in his face. He took his hand and slapped her butt. Wendy pushed her chest closer to his skin as he did so. The rest in Wendy's memory was just a blur.

Wendy woke up to her phone ringing. She saw that Romeo was on top of her with his male part in her lower female area. Wendy blushed and tried not to wake him up as she reached for her phone. She answered the call which was from Lila. "WENDY! WHERE ARE YOU? WHY AREN'T YOU HERE YET?" Lila screamed into the phone. "Relax Lila, I'll tell you later. I'm on my way!" Wendy explained with a calm tone of voice. She got out of bed and proceeded to put on underwear and her scrubs. She was about to leave when Romeo came out of the bedroom, wrapped in the blanket. "My clothes aren't in your bedroom" Romeo explained. "I'll look for them later. I have to leave for work. I'll see you later." Wendy pointed out before leaving her bungalow. She had many thoughts while she walked to the hospital, which was a good twenty minute walk from her house. When she arrived, Lila immediately had a patient for her. It was an elderly man who had fallen out of a bus and hurt his arm. "His arm is probably broken but you better check on him." Lila explained before attending to another patient who was a child with a burn. Wendy paged Doctor Mean before talking to the elderly man. She received a message that a room was free and Wendy proceeded to push the man's bed into the x-ray ward and into the room. She could tell it was gonna be a long day at the hospital.

* * *

Yeah I fucked this chapter up didn't I?


	5. Chapter 5

Guys! OVER 400 VIEWS, 1 REVIEW, 2 FAVORITES AND 6 FOLLOWS. HOLY FUCKING FART GUNS!

I haven't have a story grow so quickly since it was possible for me to upload daily aka back in 2015, when I started as a writer for Club Penguin. Back then I got a tiny amount of homework compared to the shitload I get now. I mean I have 11 reviews on one of my stories but most of those were from my niece who reads my fanfics. I literally just checked my story stats after being away due to health issues, my new Facebook page (for the sake of protecting my full real name I will not tell you guys my profile info) and a relative coming over from America.

(Randomly singing Battle Cry in the background mostly the part about being a volcanic eruption.)

Okay enough of my shit and let's get into the story.

* * *

Long story short, Wendy had only helped two patients and she was exhausted. She was lucky to have a quiet minute to herself until doctor Mean asked "Hey Wendy, are you okay?". Wendy looked up and saw the red headed doctor making a trollface. "Yeah I am. Why?" Wendy sighed. Doctor Mean leaned over and whispered in her ear "There's rumors going around that you had an exciting night with that police officer that had the glass leg a fortnight ago.". Wendy immediately blushed. How did the other doctors know? "How-how did you guys know?" Wendy stuttered. "Well first of all Mia peaked over your shoulder by an apparent 'accident'. Secondly, Er said you are showing a lot of signs of pregnancy. Third and lastly, I think it's something going around the hospital. Like a pregnancy fever. You might be pregnant, Er is pregnant and-" Doctor Mean explained before Wendy cut him off by saying "Wait a second, you are talking about your wife right? Erica Millie Mean?". Doctor Mean nodded before saying "Y'know me and Mia could possibly give you a couple of tests.". Wendy thought about it for a second. She HAD been showing a lot of pregnancy signs. She was craving things, she didn't get her period, her breasts were slightly bigger when she measured them when getting a new bra, she was tired for often, she was sometimes randomly yelling at Romeo and Carla then feeling sad afterwards and she was throwing up. She froze up before slowly turning to Doctor Mean and nodding. "Great! Come by my house tonight. I'll tell Mia." Doctor Mean beamed before leaving Wendy to her own thing. Wendy was in shock. How was she going to tell Romeo?

Wendy got home from work and texted Romeo to pick her up. If she was going to find out if she was pregnant with Romeo's baby, he would have to be there. Romeo arrived at Wendy's bungalow and when he came in Wendy was yelling at Carla for scratching the cupboards. Romeo stared at her in fright until she started crying. He walked over to her and asked "Hey, what's up?". "Romeo! I um...Doctor Mean...I might be pregnant!" Wendy stuttered. Romeo froze up before hearing Wendy explain that Doctor Mean was going to do some testing and they needed to get to his house. Romeo nodded and got Wendy into his car. The two drove to the semi-detached house that was the Mean family house. Wendy saw a very familiar lime green car parked outside the house knew that Doctor Mia Brookerson had already arrived. Romeo knocked on the door and saw a girl with medium-length black hair, staring at him. "Er!" Wendy beamed as she hugged the black haired girl. Doctor Erica Mean brushed Wendy off and granted the couple access into her home. "Good to see you Wendy and nice to meet you officer Romeo Conbolt. So I have all the tests lined up. We have urine testing, blood testing and an ultrasound." Mia explained when the two arrived into the living room. Wendy nodded and Mia shoved a urine test into her hands. Wendy walked into the bathroom and peed into the little bottle. She finished, closed the lid and wiped herself. She closed the toilet seat and flushed before washing her hands. She came back out with her urine sample and handed the sample to Erica. Erica silently took the bottle into the small science lab behind the couch. She put the urine into a machine and watched as Mia gave Wendy a blood test. Mia was spraying numbing spray onto her arm when a bang was heard. Erica turned around and saw there was nothing wrong with the machine so she checked the kitchen. "Oh shoot the buns are burnt. Sorry Leo!" she screamed as she took a batch of burnt cupcakes out of the oven. Leo and Romeo burst out laughing at the fact Erica called the cupcakes 'buns'. Mia slowly started to insert the butterfly needle into Wendy's arm. Wendy felt a tiny pinch but she was used to it. Mia watched as blood squirted out of Wendy's arm. Mia took the bottle off and pulled out the butterfly needle. She gave Wendy a bandage and put the blood into a different machine.

Wendy was waiting for the blood test results when Erica decided to throw up on the floor. "Er! You couldn't make it to the toilet?" Leo complained to his wife. This somehow triggered Erica to throw a hook punch at her husband. Romeo said "I'm gonna have to use it!". Wendy thought he was going to use his gun when he grabbed a bag of potato chips and stood in between them. He started eating the potato chips and Wendy awkwardly stared at him. Erica growled and sat back down. Leo sighed and walked into the storage room. He came out with a small vacuum and sucked up the puke. He put the vacuum away and Mia came into the room with the results. "Guess who's pregnant!" Mia cheered. "Me." Erica groaned. Mia chuckled and pointed at Wendy. Wendy was shocked. "Whoop whoop" Leo cheered while circling this fist. Romeo's jaw dropped. "Congrats on being a father!" Leo beamed. "You too!" Romeo chuckled.

* * *

Well that was a lovely chapter. Again, thank you guys for the progress on this story.


	6. Chapter 6

Sup? I'm back from the dead and today I shall update a story I have had writers block on for a while. I will aim to update at least one of my stories once a week. It will most likely be on weekends. A bit of good news is that my mid-term break is coming in two weeks and I will try to update at least 2-3 times in that week. I might be going on vacation so I might not update during that time. However, if I end up actually going on vacation, I will try to update more than one story before the vacation. That way I will keep you guys entertained. Enough of my crap and enjoy this story.

Okay another bit of shit before I continue the story, a month has kinda gone by between the events in this chapter and the events in the previous chapter so yeah.

* * *

Wendy checked her phone as she stood in front of the local mall. Romeo was late to pick her up again. Wendy put her hand on the slight bump in her stomach. Suddenly, Romeo's car pulled up in front of her. Wendy sighed with relief and got in the car. "Hey Wendy. How was work?" Romeo asked. There was no response. "Wendy?" he asked again. Wendy opened the car door and threw up on the side of the road. Romeo took a deep breath and sighed. He waited for his girlfriend to finish erasing her lunch from her digestive system before driving to the restaurant they booked for their date. Wendy sat up after about five minutes of constant throwing up. Romeo had his forehead resting in his right hand. He turned to Wendy and asked "Are you done?". Wendy nodded. Romeo repeated the question he was asking before the throwing up episode as he started the car. Wendy gave him a thumbs up and Romeo started driving. They parked outside the restaurant and he helped Wendy out of the car. They took their seats in the restaurant and that's when a conversation started that proved Romeo's theory about the spell.

Romeo was looking through the menu when Wendy decided to start a conversation. "So Romeo, what was it like for you growing up?" Wendy asked. Romeo froze with awkwardness. He was hoping that he would never be asked that. Romeo didn't want to lie but he also didn't want to spill the secret of the spell. He had read that if he told anyone, there would be terrible consequences. Romeo suddenly snapped out of it and decided to tell her about his life before the spell. "My mom left my dad when I was young and he died a couple of years ago. Growing up the kids normally bullied me. I did have one friend but she was always with her friends." he explained. Wendy nodded and said "Well I was abandoned a lot as a kid. My parents abandoned me to an elderly lady who is sadly now deceased. Afterwards I was in an orphanage where I made a friend I went on make believe adventures with. He was great fun. Soon I was adopted for about six years then abandoned. Then I was taken in by new parents and I stuck with them until I was able to be independent.". Romeo suddenly realized something. This Wendy was truly a reincarnated version of the Wendy he knew before the spell. There was an awkward silence between the two before a waiter came up to them. It was the same Australian waiter from Adult Land (I will probably give him a name and he will possibly be a reoccurring character). "Sup dudes? What can I get you?" the waiter beamed. "I'll have a steak pie without the chips please." Wendy requested. Romeo looked at the menu one more time before ordering a burger with a side of gratin potatoes (incase you don't know what those are they're potatoes in cheese). "You dudes need to tell me the drinks. All the fucking time Augusto is asking you dudes for drinks." the waiter said (His name shall from now on be Augusto). "Water for both please." Romeo ordered. Wendy chuckled "You must be a mind reader Romeo.". Augusto took the menus and walked to give the order to the chefs.

There was another awkward silence while they were waiting for food, eating and even on the ride to Wendy's bungalow. The two only started talking when they were watching a romantic movie together. Carla was asleep and the night made the room dim and cold. The two were in a warm embrace while the only light in the room was the glow on the television. Romeo left the bungalow when the movie ended and drove home alone. He looked over at his dad's ghost. Romeo ignored his dad complaining about the date and just went to bed. Wendy was in the shower at her bungalow. What was going to happen the next day?

* * *

Okay I'm going to talk about a couple of cool stuff that have happened that revolve around this story.

We reached over 700 views. It's gonna be 1000 soon enough. I'm sure to have some sort of celebration. I'll put it as a poll on my profile soon. The options will be:

1\. A meetup on Smallworlds.

2\. A meetup on Roblox. (Might be starring my youtube friend Anneh and my niece Kat)

3\. Nothing

Another cool thing is that my English teacher read this story to the class...I cringed...

Okay that's all for now because I am now brain dead.

I'm really sorry about the short chapter. I hope you guys understand.


	7. Chapter 7 Confirmation of 1000 plans

Okay I have a couple of things to say before we start.

1\. I can confirm my plans for this being my first fanfiction story to reach 1000 views. I will have two meet ups. I will give them these days. Please note that it'll be on Ireland time because I fucking live in Ireland:

Roblox meet up (possibly starring my occasional co-author, Kat, and my youtube friend Anneh): 3rd of December at 5pm. The meet up will start in the gym of Robloxian High School. I won't have a VIP server because I'm lazy as fuck. Also we may move locations.

Smallworlds meet up: 10th of December at 1 pm. We will start at Find Family and see where we go from there. Smallworlds don't have a VIP server thing so definitely no VIP server.

I might be late to these meet ups. Depends on how I am feeling, my teachers and plus I have exams soon but they don't start until the 13th of December.

Also my username for Roblox is Hope_Faith10 and my Smallworlds user is Hope Faithten. These meet ups will give me a chance to meet you guys and give you guys a chance to ask me stuff.

2\. I have FictionPress now. Kat and I are working on a story over there so go check that out. My username is the same as my Fanfiction one.

Anyway on to the story and two surprising things are happening on todays chapter. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* * *

"So you really think she'll like this one?" Romeo asked Carla. The cat just looked at him with a bored face. Romeo took the two small boxes off the table. Just as he hid the boxes, Wendy walked in after her last day of work before maternity leave. Romeo stood up and hugged his girlfriend. "Hey welcome home" he said. There was no reply. Romeo released his grasp and looked at Wendy. She had a shocked face. "What's wrong?" He asked. Romeo's glance slipped from her face to her legs. There was a drop of water running from her vagina to her feet. Romeo was shocked. Wendy felt pain in her abdomen. Romeo picked her up and ran from the living room and into the car. He started driving Wendy back to the hospital. Wendy was clutching her stomach in pain. She was sweating with the pain. "Just keep breathing Wendy. We're almost there." Romeo commented before "Aw crap" slipped out of his mouth. The road ahead was blocked from construction. Romeo growled "Fuck it." He got himself and Wendy out of the car and started running to the hospital. The couple eventually reached the hospital and by this time, Wendy's stomach was so painful she couldn't stand. Romeo supported her as the two walked into reception. Olive, the receptionist, glanced up at the couple then looked back at his laptop. "Doctor Marvell, you are not supposed to be back yet. You w-" he explained as he typed something on his laptop. Olive was cut off by Wendy screaming "I'M FUCKING GIVE BIRTH HERE YOU RETARDED PESSIMIST!". Olive gave her his usual blank face and sighed "I'll call Mean.". "No need Lobster." said Leo Mean from behind pessimistic ginger. "It's Coastson" Olive moaned as he typed something on his laptop. Doctor Mean escorted Wendy and Romeo from the reception to a hospital room.

Romeo sat outside the room. He wasn't one to watch childbirth. He was staring at one of the small boxes from when he was at the house. "Thinking of giving that to someone dude?" someone said from beside Romeo. It was our good old Australian friend, Augusto. "Yeah, the girl who I am waiting for right now." Romeo replied as he fiddled with the box. "Augusto is assuming it's the blue haired lady. Is Augusto correct?" Augusto asked. Romeo nodded. The two doctors, Erica and Leo Mean, suddenly came out of the hospital room Wendy was in. "Congrats Romeo. You are officially a father-of-three." Erica said as she flicked through a checklist. "ERICA! WE WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT!" Leo complained. Erica stuck her tongue out at her husband and went back to looking at her checklist. Romeo stood up and asked "May I see my children? Also what genders?". "Well for your first question, yes, you may see Doctor Marvell and as for you second question, I'll give you a hint. The combo of both my brothers' children minus one female." Erica explain in her usual bored voice. She was still flicking through the checklist while her husband was facepalming at the riddle she had just spoken. "Two girls and a boy." Leo explained while taking the checklist out of his wife's hands. Erica growled and punched her husband in the mouth. Romeo walked in to see Wendy holding two of the children in one arm and one child in the other. He sat on the stool beside Wendy. He patted one of the babies on the head. "So any name ideas?" he asked Wendy. Wendy smiled and thought for a moment. "I was thinking Sora for the boy and the girls could be called Skyler and Joy." she explained. Romeo smiled and gave her a thumbs up. That's when he had made up his mind.

Romeo grabbed Wendy's hand and beamed "Wendy, there's something I've been meaning to ask you.". The couple over heard the whispers of Augusto, Leo, Olive, Mia and Erica.

"He's gonna ask it. I fucking know he's gonna pop."

"Erica, remember to fucking add the words the and question onto that sentence."

"Eh, who gives two shits if I forget two words. You guys should know what I mean."

"I know what you mean dude."

"Same here, babe."

"I don't care. He should just do it already so I can leave."

Romeo got off the stool and got down on one knee. "It's been nine months since I met you and I have to say...I love you Wendy! So please...will you-" Romeo said before being cut off my Mia yelling "JUST FUCKING POP THE GODDAMN QUESTION!". "I WAS ABOUT TO!" Romeo yelled back. "Yes" Wendy said. "You will marry me?" Romeo asked. Wendy nodded and the two shared a hug and a kiss along with their three children. "YEEEEEEEASSSSSSSSSS BITCHES THIS IS GOING ALL OVER THE INTERNET!" Erica yelled. "Congrats dudes!" August commented. "NOW JUST DO IT SO I CAN TAKE A PICTURE!" Mia said while making an O shape with her left hand and sticking her right index finger in the hole. "Mia...that means sex..." Olive pointed out. Mia froze in embarrassment until Wendy said "It's okay Mia, we know what you mean.". In that moment everyone was happy.

* * *

So I has a confession. The meetups are early. We actually haven't reached 1000 views yet. As of 7:10 on the 23rd of November 2017 we only have 899 views. IT'S FUCKING CLOSE! So yeah. I will hopefully see you guys in the roblox meet-up on the 3rd of November. Byeeee.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys. I have some explaining to do.

Announcement about meet ups:

First of all, I am super sorry I couldn't attend either of the meet ups. I was really busy. I didn't plan it out properly and I realized that during December, I had an entire week dedicated to my winter exams. I haven't received my report card but I already know I got an A in Home Ec and Cs in Maths and Spanish. It was really hard but at least I studied. I also had some occupational therapy appointments for my autism so I was very busy.

How long am I going to keep this up:

Second, I have roughly planned the length of this story. I believe I should add two or three more chapters to the story. I don't want this story to be long as shit and it's too late to make it a small turd nugget. I might make a sequel. Hell hoppers know. So I will have this chapter and two more chapters. I want to update my Fanfiction and FictionPress at least once each before I return to school on the eighth.

New media related to Fanfiction:

As I just mentioned, I have FictionPress now. It's the same name of HopeFaith10 and I alright have four stories up there if you want to check it out. I also have an Instagram for Fanfiction and Fictionpress art. You can check it out at weirdoautisticturtle. There's already 53 people over there as of the 4th of January 2018 at 7:20 pm. If you want a different social media for my art, I won't be doing DeviantArt or Twitter but I can do Snapchat or Facebook. If you want one of those, ask me in the reviews or just contact me via pms.

Now let's get onto the story.

* * *

"It looks fine on your Wendy! Nobody at the wedding will give two gnarly shits if your boobs are small as fuck." Erica explained. "Gnarly?" Mia asked. Erica shrugged and leaned back. "I just felt like throwing it in there. To be honest, Wendy, you are seriously reminding me of my under-confident teenage self. Wait a second, ROMEO WHAT THE FRICK IS TAKING YOUR ASS SO LONG TO CHANGE INTO A FLIPPING TUXEDO!" she explained. Romeo walked out of the changing room with his full tuxedo on. He stood beside Wendy and suddenly the only sound in the room was Mia squealing. Leo looked over at Mia and gave her a small, squeaky scream in return. "Any comments Oliver?" Wendy asked. Oliver gave her a blank slate face as he said "It's terrible.". Erica put her hands on her hips while mocking Oliver in a high pitched voice. The entire room, except Oliver of course, burst into a fit of laughter. An announcer exited the wedding hall and called out "Can Romeo and Wendy Conbolt please make your way into the wedding hall?". The group stood up and walked to the wedding hall. Wendy and Romeo faced each other. Suddenly, Augusto popped out from behind the stand that was actually made to hold music sheets. "Today dudes, we are here to celebrate the love of blue head and the one who looks like a teenager." he explained. Erica raised her hand politely and, when pointed at, she commented "I thought Wendy looks more like a teenager.". Augusto made an awkward face for a moment then said "The marriage of Blue head and the talk your ass off.". This was the point when the wedding finally started after two long years of planning.

"Romeo, your name is most known as from the play 'Romeo and Juliet' which I have seen a terrible modern adaption of. In the play, Romeo is the lover of Juliet. That is why I want you to be my Romeo forever. So Romeo, do you except me as your enteral Juliet?" Wendy said. Augusto looked over at Romeo as if to say "Come on, your turn.". "Wendy, your hair reminds me of our first date. Your eyes remind me of when I found out I was going to be a father. Your name reminds me of how calm your are. I know my name is most know in the play 'Romeo and Juliet' and I would love to be your Romeo forever." Romeo explained. "Well then, a lot of jibber jabber about plays. Augusto would know like to pronounce that Blue Head and Talk Your Ass Off are now officially married. Talk Your Ass Off, you may now kiss Blue Head." Augusto said. Romeo and Wendy started kissing and Mia started crying on Oliver's shoulder. Oliver pulled his shoulder out of the way and Mia fell on the floor. She didn't know if she should laugh or cry so she ended up doing a mixture of both. Leo was also crying and it made Erica laugh loudly.

"Where is this damn Willahelm Reese guy?" Mia asked. Erica shrugged as a navy blue car pulled up to the hotel the reception was held at. Augusto suddenly got out of the car. "What. The. Fuck? It's the person that wedded Romeo and Wendy?" Erica asked. Augusto nodded and said "Augusto has many, many jobs dudes.". Erica flicked her hair out of her face and walked into the reception area with Mia. The two sat down at the table and noticed Augusto was already taking photos. "Okay who the heck is going first with the cheers?" Leo asked. "Let's hear what our maid of honor has to say." Wendy suggested. Erica nodded, stood up and started talking.

"I am very happy for the two of you. Somethings I did a internal smile at and some I did an external smile about. I did not honestly think Romeo was trustworthy at first due to what Lila told me but now I see that the true love story isn't Romeo and Juliet. It isn't Peter Pan and Wendy. It's Romeo and Wendy. I am sure everyone here is still very upset about Lila Kien's recent passing due to a cancer but I bet you she is happy with her mother and father, Medousa and Panther. May they all rest in peace." Erica explained before sitting back down.

She was then followed by Leo, then Mia, then Oliver and finally the bride and groom. In that moment, everything was happy. "Alright smile for Augusto's camera. Especially you Moan-y Moan Bag." Augusto said, pointing at Oliver. Oliver continued to frown at the camera. The photo immediately printed from Augusto's mini printer and he gave it to Romeo and Wendy. "It's the perfect picture." Romeo said. Leo popped out behind them and said "Except for Oliver's face.". "OOOOH BURN!" Erica laughed. What could go wrong from that point.

* * *

Okay thanks for reading the third last chapter of Immortals. I hope you all enjoyed it. Bye.


	9. Chapter 9

Hope! It's Monday! You said you only update on weekends and you're not allowed to do anything on the computer on weekdays.

Yeah. In Ireland we have a bank holiday today so I have no school plus after today there's four more days until March break. I haven't been active with writing lately because my family are changing the house around. I am in a new corner...still a corner brat though. Anyway enjoy the story.

* * *

 _A dream...who's that chasing me?...Flooding water coming at me from the other direction...What is going on?_

* * *

"Romeo! Wake up!" Wendy said as she gave her husband gentle shakes to wake him up. Romeo woke up from the nightmare he was having and looked at Wendy. His spell book was beside her. He became anxious. Had she looked inside it? Did she suddenly know his secret? Was his story over? Wendy looked at his pale, frightened face then noticed he was staring at the book. "Is something wrong with this book? Are you hiding something? An affair? A secret? A fantasy? What's in this book? ROMEO!" She started saying. "Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Romeo said before punching Wendy in the mouth. Wendy fell off the bed, unconscious, bleeding as one of her teeth had fallen out and the opposite cheek was now gashed. Romeo looked at the destruction of his anger. He quickly jumped out of bed, put on everyday clothes and ran away. He sat by the bank of the local river and tried to calm himself down. He looked at his reflection in the water and just saw his father. He started attacking the water before and hand was placed onto his shoulder. "You realize there are far more amusing things to attack, correct?" said a familiar voice behind him. A short man sat down beside Romeo and he couldn't believe who it was.

It was Oliver Coastson himself. He seemed different. He didn't seem cold or pessimistic. He seemed more lighthearted and jovial then usual. "You seem happy. What's gotten into you?" Romeo asked. "Just trying to stay positive for my last few days in this world. I've been coldhearted and negative ever since the day I was in a car crash as a young lad. I lost my parents, then a few months ago my dear sister passed away. I guess I'm the last one to leave. I guess they saved me until last so I could have these moments. You seem unhappy, where's your wife?" Oliver explained. Romeo looked away and told him about the incident with the spell book. He told Oliver the reason why he was so secretive about it. Oliver let a smirk slip and said "When you look at it, there are people in far worse situations. I like to think that, I'm not dying today. I'll get through today and a couple of more days of being on the brink of death before I fall off and my life ends. In your case, I'm in the worse situation.". Romeo looked back at the water and stared out into the distance. He had flashbacks to all the good times he had with Wendy. Oliver put his hand on Romeo's shoulder again and told him "If you love Wendy, go tell her.". With Oliver's wise words, Romeo set off to find Wendy and tell her the truth. He decided to start his search at the hospital since Wendy would be at work or possibly injured at this time. He walked up to the front desk to see Erica working. Erica immediately recognized Romeo and jokingly said "Hey dummy, did you fall into another window?". Romeo sighed and asked "Do you know where Wendy is?". Erica gave him a shocked look and said "Aren't you guys moving to Spain?". Romeo gave her a shocked looked back before Erica declared "We have to call, the Wendy Committee! Wait did I say that too loud?".

Erica, Leo, Mia, Romeo and Oliver were all sitting at a table in Mia's house discussing Wendy's disappearance. "Using the tracking device on her phone, bada bing bada boom and she's...that goddamn tracker failed me like Oliver failed to make Mississippi mud pie." Erica grumbled. "Looks like a new way to summon Wendy back home is required." Oliver commented. "Or...Erica give me your computer...I can reroute the code of the tracker to something electrical that Wendy always has on her, also known as her tablet. If I hit that, then bend that, then delete that, then type that, then change that...alrighty, she is at Tiger Juice Café. The thing is I think she was serious about the moving to Spain bit. The café is right smack bang in the middle of the hospital and the airport." Mia explained. Everyone kept silent for a few seconds before Leo said "We need a plan to get her back. Here are some randomly generated words to help us, gate, message and sausage.". Everyone went dead silent for about a minute before Oliver blurted "When she's at the gate, we can send a message to bribe her with Romeo's sausage.". Everyone stared at Oliver and the silence invaded the room once again. "I'm sure we'll figure something out within the half an hour before Wendy reaches the airport." Mia commented. Worried, everybody held their breath, in hope that Wendy would not truly leave them.

* * *

I know there wasn't much cursing in this chapter but I think it came out pretty good. After the next chapter, we're gonna need three funerals, for two characters and this story. This story is also at over 1,500 views so thanks. In case you didn't get the hint in that second sentence and didn't read chapter 8, sadly, this story, my most popular story I've ever written, is coming to an end. I hope you all understand. Anyway, see you all in the next chapter.


End file.
